Growing Apart and Growing Together
by danak
Summary: Alternate Universse Harry Potter, PowerfulIntellegant Harry.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and its character do not belong to me. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Corporation. As much I wish (sigh) it does not (at least not yet). Thanks! Danak _  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Minerva, is there any way that we can stop that insufferable woman from contacting the child," replied an irritated looking Albus Dumbledore. The usually twinkle in his eyes dimmed considerably.  
  
"Now Albus, whatever grudge you have against this woman, should not interfere with the prospect of future relations between her and the boy. You know that and besides," supplied a tired looking McGonigal, "according to ancient wizarding law the woman is within her rights to see him. Surly she would not harm her last blood relative."  
  
"She is a gypsy!" spat Dumbledore as though that explained everything. "You have no idea what she is capable of.what type of magic she could teach and show the boy. We cannot afford to lose him to the dark.he is too important and powerful.  
  
"Albus! Interrupted an angry Minerva, "I for one would have never thought that you would believe in such biases. You know perfectly well that the gypsy culture is wrongly discriminated against, sure they have the occasional toils in what we consider dark magic but this is James' boy here, have some faith. He's a Potter, James turned out ok within her care.."  
  
"Only because the ministry had the right mind to interfere and to remove James from her care before he could be corrupted with her none sense!" argued Albus heatedly.  
  
"Now, Albus.," Minerva suppressed a sigh," if the woman should contact him, I believe we should just let it be.Harry deserves."  
  
Whatever vision Harry was having soon faded into a much darker scene. Thoughts and questions swirled inside his head wanting to be pronounced, taking calming breaths he had just enough time to hide behind a stone column before he heard an agonizing scream.  
  
"Ahhhh! I-I'm s-sorry m-my L-Lord.F-forgive me!" whimpered Wormtail from what Harry could tell, his face was contorted in agony. "I-I d-didn't mean to q-question you a-about the P-Potter b-boy," he rasped out to a figure that was shrouded in the darkness. At this Harry perked up a bit.  
  
"You're forgiven Wormtail," hissed who Harry assumed to be Voldermort in a deadly whisper that echoed off the stone walls, "but next time I will not be so lenient with your punishment. He slowly leaned forward into the moonlight before he rested back into the shadows. Harry had to suppress the bile that threatened to come up. 'That thing no longer seems human, Harry thought. For Lord Voldermort seemed to have more snake like features than human, along with his ghostly pale skin that became transparent in the moonlight like he was going to shed it any day. Not to mention his crimson eyes that seemed darker than blood, which has instilled fear to those on the receiving end for decades.  
  
"Dismissed Wormtail," sneered the Dark Lord.  
  
"T-Thank you m-master," squeaked Wormtail. The said rat scramble off the floor and hurried into the welcoming darkness stumbling a bit over his robes.  
  
"Oh and Wormtail, bring up some muggle. entertainment from the dungeons before your off," chuckled Voldermort. Harry swallowed nervously upon hearing this.  
  
"Nott!" hissed Lord Voldermort, startling Harry "Report. What news do you bring of the Giants?" he demanded. A death eater that Harry did not know but responded to as Nott approached bowing to his Lord, not looking up once for eye contact.  
  
"My Lord," the said death eater began, "the beasts are still undecided. It seems that the fool Dumbledore has sent the half breed Hagrid; I believe they call him that off to help persuade them to stay neutral if they do not join with the light. It also seems my Lord that Dumbledore is creating his own resistance based on what was once called the Order of the."  
  
"Phoenix" interrupted the Dark Lord. "Yes I know that was to be expected of the muggle loving fool.  
  
"I believe my Lord we can easily change the Giants minds though by siding with Ogres of the East. He paused for continuation.  
  
"Continue, Nott," responded the Dark Lord.  
  
"Well, as you know the Ogres thrive off of battle so persuading them to our side will not be a big problem because they find glory even in death.  
  
"How will this persuade the Giants Nott?" impatiently asked Voldermort.  
  
"W-well my Lord they are powerful and not like the Trolls that quickly sided with us who are slow and stupid. T-they have just finished conquering a neighboring land so their fighting tactics are up to par along with their instinctual ferociousness in fighting, the Giants would not ignore our offer a second time," finished Nott quickly gaining more nerve with each word that he said.  
  
"Well then, it looks like your job for me isn't done. Dismissed," hissed Voldermort nearly in Parseltongue. "Oh and Nott. the said man stumbled a bit, "Crucio!" said Voldermort in a lazy but powerful drawl.  
  
For the rest of the night Harry spent his sleep in a fetal position, with his hands covering his ears hoping to wake up from his scar burning that was accompanied with cries of muggle torturing.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee.A hand quickly came down upon the alarm clock. Harry slowly opened his eyes and stretched his sore, aching sweat slicked body.  
  
'Six o'clock,' thought Harry. "Way too early," he mumbled. Stumbling to the bathroom, he splashed water upon his tired blurry looking face. Pulling on an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats, Harry sat at his desk putting his glasses on; beginning to write a quick letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I would like to begin by saying that everything is ok with the Dursley's. I'm just writing to you on the behalf of your request from last time we talked that I tell you that I had anymore strange dreams concerning Voldermort. Well last night, I had one. And he was talking about persuading the Giants to join their side by aligning themselves with the Ogres of the East. What exactly are Ogres of the East sir? Oh and um it seems that the Trolls have already sided with them. Are we going to war soon sir? Because it seems that Voldermort is beginning to make a strike. Lastly professor, I have not had any replies from my godfather as of lately, is he still on assignment? I'm a little afraid to be sending any mail to him for that I don't want it to be intercepted and putting him in any unnecessary danger. If I could just have your assurance that he is alright that will be fine with me.  
  
With much thanks,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Walking over to Hedgwig's cage he tapped her lightly stirring her from her sleep. "I need you to send this to Dumbledore girl," he said tying it to her leg. She quickly nipped his hand before she was off flying into the morning sky.  
  
Pulling on a pair of old running shoes, Harry quietly snuck down the stairs to begin his morning run, not forgetting to bring his swim bag with him as he made the five mile run to the public pool.  
  
Ever since he returned to Privet Drive, nothing much has changed since he last left although his aunt and cousin did seem to not treat him as harshly. His uncle wasn't around as much it seems, he was mostly at 'work' but Harry had a suspicion that it was something more than that. Something or someone was grabbing his uncle's attention away from his wife and son. As for Dudley, Harry had become his personal tutor at night due to the fact that he was kicked out of Smeltings for bad grades and bullying. Each night there would be a three hour study session of math, literature, history and science; alternating respectively a class a night throughout the week. Harry had to prepare him to attend the local high school, Surry High. With that happening there was bound to be tolerance forming between the three.  
  
Beginning his daily stretches Harry thought about his most current dream. 'It seems, Harry thought, 'that I have family that the professor's don't seem to keen about me knowing about. I hate this, if I have family besides the Dursley's I have every right to know about them. He mentally grumbled. Beginning his daily run he allowed the wind to whip past his face. 'God only if I could fly my firebolt, I would be away from all this mess, I would finally be free. I could practice my magic. The only draw back would be that I would have to come down from my temporary high.  
  
After a good hours run, Harry finally reached the public pool where he jumped right in after changing into a pair of black swim trunks, she was going to give him a pair of Dudley's old ones. They both knew if he wore those that he would lose them in the pool while wearing them. He had to practically beg Aunt Petunia to buy him some, although it wasn't without consequence. He had to weed the garden for a whole two weeks. That was a task in and of it's self because it wasn't weeded all year round.  
  
'Breathe, stroke, breathe, stroke, breath, stroke Harry thought as he reached one length of the pool flipping over to swim towards the other. After what happened last year with the Tri Wizard tournament, Harry had come to a consensus that he had to learn how to properly swim while becoming more fit. He just couldn't depend on other people all his life. Finishing up he headed towards the locker room to take a quick rinse off of chlorine and head back towards home. For that was his morning routine.  
  
Finally arriving home, Harry came to an abrupt stop in front of Dudley. His large frame was blocking the path getting in towards the house.  
  
"You might want to stay out here for a little while longer," suggested Dudley to his cousin. His piggy like face seemed worried.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry becoming more cautious and quickly thinking over what he could have done wrong. But it was soon interrupted by voices loudly arguing and coming closer to the front door. Dudley quickly scrambled out of the way.  
  
"Don't you dare walk a way from me when I'm talking to you!" screeched Petunia.  
  
"I don't have to do a damn thing you ask me to woman!" roared Vernon.  
  
"When it concerns me and your family it does! Who is she, who's the little bitch you've been fucking Vernon!?!" Harry and Dudley's eyes became exceptionally large after Petunia said such language and finally learning of Vernon's activities away form home. Vernon halted towards his car and slowly turned around stomping towards Petunia. As for Dudley and Harry, they both stayed still on the grass lawn unable to move.  
  
"It's your secretary," harshly whispered Petunia, "isn't it!" she demanded. Vernon slowly looked her up and down as if evaluating her with a calculating look before answering.  
  
"I left the divorce papers on the kitchen counter. I expect them to be signed and mailed off into the envelope that is right next to them. Our situation," he spat will be dealt through our lawyers, so from now on I won't have to look at you ugly face."  
  
A resounding smack of skin on skin was heard after that was said. Petunia's hand was poised to strike again before Vernon turned on his feet and went to his car and he drive way. No one said anything after that, Petunia quickly went into the house and from their one could hear the breaking of dishes and anything of importance on the wooden floors.  
  
"Umm, I saw some of your freak.friends owls arrive through your window early today," Dudley said quietly, the whole situation not sinking in to either of them.  
  
"T-thanks," Harry's voice cracked slightly and he made his way quickly up towards his room without another word said between the two. Arriving in his room, there was three owls waiting to be relieved of there parcels. He had to practically wrestle it out of pigs grasp because it wouldn't stay still. Reading what was obviously Ron's letter first it read:  
  
Harry,  
  
How's the muggles been treating you, not too bad I hope? Anyway I've talked to mum and she said that it was ok for you to come over and spend the rest of the holiday over here Professor Dumbledore's permission or not. Now she has guts. Hermione is already over here so we are just waiting for your reply. It seems that when her parents found out how old our little Vicky was that she couldn't go and visit.  
  
Harry, don't listen to a damn word Ron is saying, or um writing. It's not like I was going to go visit him in the first place (this was obviously Hermione's writing) He only offered, it's not like I accepted or not. Anyways hope to see you soon here. Maybe I could instill better study skills in the two of you. Got to go, lunch is almost ready. Much love, - Mate I don't love you in that way! -Hey stupid git!  
  
Hermione and Ron  
  
PS Mr. Weasley informed me that he will be picking you up around lunch time tomorrow.  
  
Quickly writing a reply Harry responded  
  
Hey mates,  
  
Thanks for the entertainment I needed that. Yeah I'm sure it will be fine for me to visit you guys. It's been a little rocky over here as of late. I talk to later about what I mean, it's not like I care one way or another, what happens around here Harry. Harry  
  
Picking up the next letter it read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Thank you for informing me of your dreams/visions. They are currently help aiding that of the light side greatly. If you see anything anymore of any relevance please do respond. Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin 1st class  
  
Putting the letter from Dumbledore aside, Harry picked up the last  
  
Hey Lil' Prongsie,  
  
I just wanted to say that I am ok. I've just been a little bit busy is all. Hopefully your relatives have been treating you alright. If they aren't just tell me and I'll give them a good talking too or thrashing. Also if you have anymore dreams don't hesitate to talk to anyone about them. Me, Moony, Dumbledore, or your friends are all good ears to use. I have to go, got to keep moving unless I want to get caught. Love Snuffles P,S, I will be staying at Moony's later, so you could contact me there.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! QUESTION, COMMMENTS, OR CRITISISMS, I'M ALL EARS. 


	2. Defalut Chapter 2

Harry Potter and its character do not belong to me. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Corporation. As much I wish (sigh) it does not (at least not yet). Thanks! Danak _  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After Harry had finished reading all his mail, he set himself up with the difficult task of looking for his Aunt and informing her that he will be staying at his friends for the rest of the summer. First and for most though he had to take his morning shower.  
  
Bringing the shower to the right temperature, he stripped of his clothes and climbed in allowing the hot water to run over his body. Lathering up he allowed his thoughts to drift. 'Would it be right for me to leave my family the way it is - broken? Harry questioned. 'Sure they are not the most desired family to have, but family is family. On the other hand it would only be one less thing for Aunt Petunia to worry about, it would be less stress for her and more freedom for me. 'Maybe I'll just stay for a week or so and then return and help Petunia out with anything that needs to be done. That is the best course of action that I need to take.  
  
Stepping out of the shower he quickly dried off and got dressed putting his glasses on. Quickly looking in the mirror, Harry stopped and admired the reflection starring out back at him. Nothing much has truly changed about him, the most needed growth spurt still hasn't happened (although he did grow a little but not much), which he scowled at. But he did become leaner and slightly more muscled due his daily workout. And his raven colored hair slightly brushed his shoulder blades which was ok with him he because he was beginning to like the length. Lastly his emerald eyes seemed to be slightly dimmer than usual although they were pretty much still seemed readable as they always were.  
  
Pulling his hair in a low pony-tail he began his search for his Aunt. He eventually found her in the kitchen sitting at the table with a hot mug of coffee in her hands, pretty much looking at nothing.  
  
Harry clear his throat before speaking, "Um Aunt Petunia," she looked at him. "I've been invited over to my friends Ron's, remember him, and I just wanted to tell you that they will be coming to pick me up at ten o'clock tomorrow morning."  
  
"How long will you be staying?" she questioned. "I don't want you over there for the entire summer. It is most likely that you will need to help pack, since we will be moving at the end of the summer. Since the house will be too expensive to keep and pay off," she supplied softly in what was a defeated voice.  
  
"That will be up to you, since I" he stumbled over his next words, "since I know that Uncle Vernon has left. I was just thinking about a week at most, to give you some breathing room and um I would be back, to help with whatever arrangements that need to be made." She nodded.  
  
"Then you should probably go and pack, I won't have any problems concerning your," she paused at this, "friends."  
  
"No Ma'am," and with that he walked off beginning to pack and stayed in his room for the rest of the night. Later he thought that his Aunt seemed to be a broken woman with no more of her spunk or attitude.  
  
Waking up an hour before Mr. Weasley would come to retrieve him Harry quickly dressed and brushed his hair, not putting it back in a band so it hung free brushing his shoulders. He decided to wait downstairs, where he found Dudley in front of the television with his chubby legs tucked beneath him.  
  
"So your going to visit your friends, they're not going to do any of there funny business, are they- like they did last time?" Dudley asked. "I don't think we could afford anymore doctor bills and odd explanations to the neighbors, since mum is now the sole provider.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure nothing bad is going to happen, at lest I hope not. Come to think of it, I don't know even how they are going to arrive." Dudley began to get nervous at that last statement. "Oh come on Dudley, I'm sure there won't be any bad damage that couldn't be fixed."  
  
Dudley quickly stiffened at the use of the 'm' word as it was whispered in the house. Getting angry he huffed out like how his father always had by squaring his shoulder, "Now just because daddy, isn't here anymore doesn't mean you get to do any of your freaky magic. If Daddy were here he would have none of it!" Dudley added forcefully while Harry rolled his eyes exasperated.  
  
"Go eat your grapefruit Dudders," and left it at that before a middle aged man with balding red hair stumbled out of the fireplace. Dudley shrank back in the couch.  
  
"Ah Harry, all packed?" asked Arthur Weasley. "The kids were going to come, but Molly thought it best that they stay behind and degnome the garden," he kept looking at all the muggle contraptions in the house.  
  
He was about to ask Harry something but Petunia walked. She looked surprised but quickly gained her ground before replying. "Oh it's you."  
  
"Well yes," supplied Arthur uneasily. "Ah hello Mrs. Dursley, how has this fine morning been treating you? I've just come to collect Harry here for the rest of the holiday."  
  
"Fine thank you, and it's Petunia Evans now. What's your name again, I didn't quite catch it the last few times that we've met," Petunia supplied civilly.  
  
"Arthur, Arthur Weasley. Come along now Harry." He made his way to the fireplace. "We're going to be using the Flue System.  
  
"Now Harry remember what we talked about. No more than a week, a week and a half at most," she said.  
  
Arthur was about to interject but Harry interrupted him before we could. "Yes Aunt Petunia, and keep well," before he took some powder and yelled the Burrow.  
  
End of Chapter two Read and Review Please. Next chapter is coming up soon. I want your opinion. It's my FIRST FANFICTION!!! Oh and any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix. 


	3. default chapter 3

Harry Potter and its character do not belong to me. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Corporation. As much I wish (sigh) it does not (at least not yet). Thanks! Danak _  
  
It hadn't been more than a minute before Harry landed at the Burrow falling out of the fireplace before Molly Weasley spotted him and began fussing.  
  
"Harry! Welcome home. You must be famished, your all skin and bones. Are the muggles feeding you well?" Not waiting for a reply she ushered him towards the kitchen table where she magiced some pancakes in front of him. Harry began to eat and was about to reply before Arthur Weasley stumbled out of the fireplace. "Don't forget to use the soot brush dear," added Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes dear," he said with a smile. Just then there was a big bang coming from the Weasley twins' room that was later followed by screams and laughter.  
  
Yelling Molly Weasley went to the stairs, "What did I tell you about making that racket?" she screamed. "And I swear, if you make more of those experiments of yours there will be trouble. You don't know what type of accidents you can create with your carelessness!  
  
"But Mother," replied Fred.  
  
"How do you expect us," said George.  
  
"To create a business," commented Fred.  
  
"If we don't have the occasional," replied George.  
  
"Accident," they both replied at the same time as they came down the stairs.  
  
"I don't, you can easily work at the Ministry like your brother Percy. It's honest work just like your father," Mrs. Weasley said with a look that clearly stated you know I'm right so don't argue.  
  
They both grumbled before spotting Harry. "Harry old chap how's it been," they said at the same time. Harry was about to reply before the front doors burst open with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny screaming, "Is he here yet!?!"  
  
Hermione was the first to spot him, "Harry! How was your summer, the muggles treating you well?" she asked. "Have you done your summer homework yet? Because if you didn't then you're not alone, she started to shake her head, "Ron hasn't even begun!"  
  
'Typical Hermione, Harry thought. "Yeah everything is fine, apart from Vernon leaving Aunt Petunia," he said.  
  
"Oh dear commented Mrs. Weasley. Is the poor thing alright," she asked.  
  
"I think she'll be alright in the long run, although at the moment I think she is stunned and in denial," Harry supplied. "It's not like she was in a healthy relationship with him, ignoring all the signs that he was being unfaithful- well you get what I mean," Harry stopped while he was ahead not wanting to explain his families problems more than he had to.  
  
There was an awkward silence after that before being broken by none other than Ginny Weasely. "Y-you know Harry," she stumbled blushing lightly, "there's a Wizards Carnival in town"  
  
"Yeah," interrupted Ron while Ginny frowned, "We were just thinking about going when you arrived. So what do you say? I here Wizard Carnivals are so much fun."  
  
"What you never been to one," asked Hermione.  
  
"No, the Ministry discourages wizards and witches to go to those things because the type of people who run them," supplied Mr. Weasley, "I'm not even sure I want you kids to go."  
  
"But people go right?" asked Harry. "So why do they discourage Wizard Carnivals?"  
  
"Because they are run by Gypsies, Harry" upon seeing his interest was peeked, continued. "That in and of itself is almost as being named and branded a Dark Wizard. Some say it is even worse due to certain beliefs," supplied Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry himself started to get uncomfortable, remembering his dream and if there was any truth behind it, then he could be considered a Gypsy through his father's side which he didn't mind at all. He liked the idea of having a cultural identity that he could participate in by celebrating it through its customs and traditions.  
  
"It's two sided in a way because, they aren't really accepted by either side, because of their use of dark magic they aren't accepted by light wizards, and by dark wizards in some cases, they are considered worse then muggle born witches and wizards," Mr. Weasley commented." Hermione snorted at this last comment. "They are considered like the black sheep of the wizarding community besides the regular dark wizards."  
  
"So what are you saying, we can't go?" whined Fred and George.  
  
"Now we didn't say that, but when you do go, we want you to be careful. Keep your wits about you," Mr. Weasley said. "Maybe Percy could chaperone you."  
  
"Percy! Mother we're going for fun not punishment!" Said an outraged Ron with the Weasley twins nodding their heads emphatically.  
  
"We're old enough not to have Perfect Percy following us around!" the twins complained  
  
"Well ok! But someone will be checking up on you. Oh," she looked at Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry, "Stay together and no wandering off by yourselves."  
  
"Yes Ma'am" they replied at once walking out the door towards where the carnival was taking place.  
  
"So how are we going to get there," asked Harry?  
  
"Well you see that's the best part," said Ron but was interrupted by the Weasley twins in the old Angelina.  
  
"Are you guys coming or not?" supplied Fred or George.  
  
"I hope you guys have your licenses," Hermione cut in while climbing in the back seat. "I still want to make it to Hogwarts. It wouldn't be right for a prefect to start off the year setting a bad example for the other students, especially when school hasn't even started!"  
  
"WHAT?" screamed everyone, "You're a prefect?"  
  
"Congratulations," said Harry quietly. "When did you find out?"  
  
"Two days ago and thank you," she replied.  
  
Ron grumbled before being elbowed in the side by Harry. He gave him a ruthful look. "I guess it's of, just as long as you don't go all Percy on us. The only bright side to you being a prefect is you can take points away from Slytherin," he said confidently.  
  
"It's a said day today, isn't Fred," asked George.  
  
"Yes after all our hard work," said George.  
  
"All the detentions,"  
  
"Don't forget Howler's."  
  
"And yet, we still lose one"  
  
"Damn that Percy!" they both said "For setting an example!"  
  
"But maybe she isn't lost, she can still turn," they looked at Hermione with hopeful looks before they were both slapped on the back of their heads by Ginny.  
  
"Hey! Let's go before I turn you into little Percy's!" said Ginny.  
  
And with that they were off to visit a Wizard's Carnival.  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, AND INSPIRATIONS WELCOMED. 


	4. Defalut Chapter 4

Harry Potter and its character do not belong to me. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Corporation. As much I wish (sigh) it does not (at least not yet). Thanks! Danak _  
  
The ride to the Wizards Carnival wasn't long at all. It must have taken at least a half an hour at most. During that time Harry noticed that Ginny was beginning to act a little off, well at least more so than Harry was used to. Sure she kept going a little red in the face when she talked, but every time they turned a corner, she would some how end up a little closer to him in which he would scoot even further a way from her. It was beginning to get annoying for him just to be near her because she would then begin to giggle.  
  
'Doesn't Ginny know anything about personal space,' thought Harry exasperated.  
  
"We're here," said George interrupting Harry from his thoughts. "Come on Fred, let's be off, it's time to begin our testing," he laughed softly. "Stay away from anything that's neon orange guys, unless you want to get overly personal with one of our products."  
  
"Meet us at four thirty. Because we have to be back by supper," supplied either Fred or George as they disappeared in the growing crowd.  
  
"Well for being frowned upon by the Ministry, there sure are a lot of people here," commented Hermione.  
  
"Where should we go first?" said Ron, his stomach began to grumble. "Well that answers, our question come on let's follow our noses!" Hermione and Ginny rolled there eyes heaven wards.  
  
Making there way through the crowd they came a cross a vender, whom was an older gentleman with balding gray brown hair. Looking over the selection, they decided on liquorish rope and cotton candy, which Harry and Hermione thought was decidedly muggle.  
  
"Hey sir, do you recommend anything at the carnival," asked Hermione.  
  
"The vender looked at her and said, "Anything and everything lil' lass. Don't know when we would be coming back around, knowing the Ministry and all. Those stiffs are trying to shut us down."  
  
"Oh well, thank you," interrupted Ron. "Don't encourage the Gypsy Hermione." She looked at him sourly as they walked off. Harry himself looked at the old man for any reactions before paying him with a few nuts.  
  
"Sorry for my friend's behavior Sir." The old man gave a nod before smiling a toothy grin with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"That's alright, one tends to get worse reactions from outsiders but when worse comes to worse, I come out the victor. Perhaps maybe I'll see you around." Harry gave him a small smile and nod before leaving off catching up with his friends.  
  
Catching up to them he could here Hermione chastising Ron but he couldn't help but notice how close they were when walking.  
  
"Ron! How could you say such a thing? I thought you were better than that," she demanded.  
  
"Jeez Hermione, I didn't do anything wrong! I have a right to my opinion," argued Ron. Ginny began to giggle.  
  
"You guys act like an old married couple," she said before making kissing noises. "And anyways I agree with Ron, no harm was done. For all I'm concerned he is someone who openly dabbles in the dark arts. Don't you agree Harry?"  
  
"No. I think it was rude and pretty presumptuous in saying that every gypsy you meet practices black magic." Ginny gave him a slight frown while Hermione gave a little smirk.  
  
"So um where should we go next," asked Hermione. She was trying to break the obvious silence that had ensued.  
  
"Well I want to go see the trapeze act. Oh no its suppose to start in five minutes," Ginny said checking the brochure. "Let's go!" The raced off to go and find the tent where it was held.  
  
Reaching the tent they entered, paying a few nuts each. "Oh look it's already started!" squealed Hermione. For there were people already doing flips and twirls in the air without nets. While down below, there were all sorts of animals that looked magical and non performing for the crowds below. Lights of different colors flashed in the air, while the smell of smoke was evident.  
  
A presenter walked in the middle of the ring. "And now ladies and gentleman, I present to you the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
A small little clown carriage drove through the ring, stopping in front of the crowds. And then a bright red rug popped out when the doors opened. Twelve clowns for that were how Harry described them in their funny robes jumped out of the carriage, until lastly one that most likely looked like Fudge stumbled out of the carriage. Fatty and slob like.  
  
From there, they began to make fun of the minister in the most cruel but funny ways. It went from pantsing him to throwing pies in his face to transfiguring him into the oddest creatures and lastly hexing him lightly to do crazy acts. Harry thought if the minister was there at this very moment, he would be horribly embarrassed in which he would call for the carnival to end at this very moment.  
  
After the show they stumble out of the tent with laughter in their throats and tears in their eyes.  
  
"By Merlin," bellowed Ron. I have never seen anything that funny in my entire life."  
  
"Except for the bouncing Malfoy ferret though from last year," added Hermione.  
  
"Trust me Hermione, this one is right up there with Malfoy," chuckled Harry.  
  
"Wouldn't it be nice to see if the Minister actually bends like that?" quipped Ginny. They all began to laugh harder.  
  
"Ah so I can see you all enjoyed the show," interrupted a smooth voice.  
  
"Yes sir very much," replied Hermione looking at who ever addressed them. It was a man who seemed like he was in his mid thirties, early at most. His hair was tied back in a pony tail that reached his mid back. In many ways he reminded Harry a little of Sirius but not as tall.  
  
"The names Joseph, Joey to my friends, and Joe to the ladies," at this he wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione and Ginny they both giggled. "I'm the stable hands here. You all have names no?"  
  
"Oh um I'm Hermione, this is Ginny and Ron" who stood rigidly by each others side, and "Harry," who gave him a small smile that could have easily been seen as a slight smirk. He looked intently at Harry for a few seconds in which, Harry felt liking covering his scar but his hair was too long for that nowadays.  
  
"So what have you guys checked out so far?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Just this one act so far, we want to hit all the major spots before we go so any help will be great," Harry said liking the presence of Joey so far.  
  
"That's all. Well it looks like you met the right person for the job." He slung an arm over Harry.  
  
"So you're offering to be our tour guide Sir," asked Ginny becoming a little nervous about this man.  
  
"You make me sound like an old fart with all that Sir crap, just call me Joey," he supplied. He led them all the way over into a tent area. "Now here is where I like to say the freaks of the night gather during daylight."  
  
He led them inside. "What is this place? "This is what every carnival you go to has muggle or magical, a Freak Show," laughed Joseph as he pulled the curtains apart. "But unlike muggle carnivals, the freaks you see here are all real, well mostly to a certain extent.  
  
As they walked through they saw a lizard man, a bearded woman, a creature that was a cross between a hippogriff and a dragon, and much more.  
  
"Hey is this an occurring theme within the carnival," asked Ron, clearly liking what this cage held, a person impersonating Cornelius Fudge in a tutu with strings attached to him like a puppet.  
  
"If you think that is funny," commented Joseph, "Wait until you come a cross the dementer in a baby bonnet." Ron and Harry blanched at that.  
  
"Umm a I think I'll pass on that," Ron squeaked. "Come on, I thought there was suppose to be carnival games and rides somewhere."  
  
"Carnival games it is," said Joseph.  
  
"Come on Harry, Hermione. Let's go," said Ginny pulling them a long.  
  
As they left the tent, they heard a call.  
  
"Joseph! There you are your supposed to be cleaning the stalls,' said a young woman with light blond braid. She was wearing a purple leotard body suit with a light pink skirt. "You lazy tight ass." She was obviously from the trapeze act earlier.  
  
"I know, I know," complained Joseph, "I got distracted by these fine people. But hey I can't help it that everybody wants me."  
  
"Don't listen to anything stupid he has to say, kids. Most of the time it's just talk. He just doesn't know how to walk the walk.  
  
"That's not what you said last night," he countered. He gave a small smirk and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She blushed slightly. "May I introduce to you, Mira and these are Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry," They all said high, feeling a little uncomfortable after that little display.  
  
"Well it looks like I have to leave you kids, and do some manual labor," he said.  
  
"Mira, if you'll take over."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Hopefully I'll see you kids later, Harry bye." "So where too next," she asked and continued before anyone interrupted, "I know, how about getting your fortunes told. You can't leave without seeing Madam Rosanna that would be just a shame." Hermione snorted. "What, you a none believer."  
  
"I just think divination, is a fake art. No one has the power to predict the future or tell truths of the past."  
  
"Well, my dear, you have a lot to learn about," she said directing them towards a carriage on the outskirts of the carnival fair grounds. "Especially when you have a gypsy, divining for you."  
  
"Just as long as she doesn't start predicting our deaths," said Harry with sympathetic agreements from Hermione and Ron. Although Harry was interested in what she had to offer, because he knew for a fact that divination did exist. It all depended on how you interpreted it and when a vision came to you.  
  
"Yeah we get enough of that from Hogwart's batty fortune teller Telwrany." There was a chuckle all around as they reached there destination.  
  
"Hey, I predict that Harry here will die a horrible death from choking on a chocolate frog," Ron said jokingly.  
  
"Seeing into the future, when the spirits themselves haven't revealed themselves to you is a gift," said an old woman from the stoop of her carriage. She was obviously teasing Ron for his visionary skills. Ron burned red with embarrassment at her comment.  
  
Looking at the older woman Harry saw that she herself had dark blue and purple robes on, that had an accent of red in her skirts. She had a knitted scarf thrown across her shoulders as her silver colored hair was down, which reached past her mid back. Her olive colored skin was decorated with big gold jingling jewelries that suited her nicely.  
  
She smiled at her customers, but Harry noticed that her eyes lit up with surprise and awe upon seeing Harry.  
  
"Come, come in," she said. "I'll give you all readings, if the spirits permit." They all entered. The burning of incense and candles assaulted their noses. "Let's sit around the table. I think I will use the crystal ball for our divining. Hmm let's see what the spirits wish to reveal.  
  
Harry looked into the foggy crystal ball. He slowly felt his eyes becoming unfocused and glassy like as he looked deeper into the depths of the divination ball. Suddenly images began to flash before his eyes.  
  
/// "Jamie, my dear young grandchild you look so handsome today," said a woman whom Harry thought looked like a younger Madam Rosanna.  
  
"Thank you grandmother," said Jamie. Harry was surprised by seeing this young man, because he looked exactly like Harry except a little younger. 'Is that my father,' thought Harry upon looking at the clothes he wore for some type of dating.  
  
"Be on your best behavior with the Blacks, young man. I will get you back, no matter what the ministry says. Not even Dumbledore will be able to come between us."  
  
"I have faith in you grandmother, I will never stop believing. You are my family, no one can change that. I love you." Bringing him into a hug she said, "I love you to, my little Jamie, my gentle stag."  
  
Wiping tears from her eyes she quietly said, "You can take the gypsy out the boy but you can't take the boy out of the gypsy. Remember that remember who you are who your family is because that is where you will find your heart and freedom. May the stars and spirits be there to guide your actions."/////////  
  
"Well then all done," said the woman. "I guess the spirits wish not to reveal too much information about your futures."  
  
"Well what did they say?" demanded Hermione.  
  
"Weren't you listening or looking child? They said a lot.," replied the woman.  
  
"I thought it was your job to tell us," stated Ginny.  
  
"Since, you obviously weren't paying attention to my free reading, in which I gave you a visual aid for, how much do you got?" asked the woman with a chuckle.  
  
"What?" cried Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Let's get out of here," said Hermione rising from her seat.  
  
"Yeah she's obviously a fake like Telwrany!" Ron stormed out.  
  
"Come on, how much? As if!?" supplied Ginny. "I hope I never see you again in this lifetime gypsy, ever!"  
  
Stunned at the commotion his friends were making Harry got up and went to the door before commenting.  
  
"I'm sorry for my friends, have a good day." He paused before commenting "May the stars and spirits guide your actions."  
  
"Well at least someone was paying attention, but I guess you must have the gift of divining to see its truths. Perhaps we'll meet again."  
  
"Yes great grandmother."  
  
"Grandmother is fine, young Harry." The boy nodded before leaving to meet up with his friends.  
  
"There you guys are," supplied Fred and George at the same time, they were both breathless.  
  
"Look, I think we should go," commented George, he was sporadically looking around.  
  
"Yeah, like now," said Fred doing the same thing as George.  
  
"But why?" asked Ginny, "We didn't even get on any rides."  
  
"Our test subjects aren't so happy with us that's why," said Fred. "Look." He pointed in a direction behind them where a Mob was slowly forming.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione quickly heading back towards the car being discreet as possible before someone screamed.  
  
"There they are! And look more of their accomplices. They made a dash for the car heading back to the Burrow.  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! "I'm beginning to like a big head! Chuckles Thank you my first two reviewers Creamy Mimi and Vix. I like to at least know that people are reading my stuff, so THANKS for the Reviews. 


End file.
